Marriage
by miroku3
Summary: I'm going to post the next chapter eventually so just wait and COUGH COUGH hold on.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha was chasing after Niroku, trying to save Kagome, Inuyasha's  
  
"girlfriend." After a while though, Inuyasha was getting tired, even though  
  
he was a half-demon. He landed back on the ground after awhile. He  
  
couldn't stand to see her scared, let alone sad. It angered him that Naraku  
  
would go so low. Inuyasha was mad that Kagome didn't scream at all or  
  
anything. He used his sword to get back up off the ground. He didn't want  
  
Naraku knowing how much he truly cared about Kagome, and then he  
  
would know his weakness. He couldn't have that.  
  
"Kagome, I will find you. " He said to himself. The sadness was gone now,  
  
and it was replaced with anger, anger towards Naraku. He was  
  
the one who took her away. "He'll pay"  
  
Inyuasha said as he started as he started leaping through the air, going  
  
from tree to tree, branch from branch. The rink of Naraku's Darkness  
  
Miasma had still lingered in the air even though he wasn't here. It just  
  
made Inyuasha even angrier. "That bastard will pay."  
  
Then suddenly as if out of nowhere, Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent.  
  
He knew it was she. There was no mistaking it. He dashed madly towards  
  
her, hoping that she was still alive. The single thought horrified his mind.  
  
Then as he got there, he took a step closer to her, cautiously.  
  
As he went towards her, he thought for a minute she was dead. But then he remembered that the wind was cold.  
  
So it must have made her face cold.  
  
As he approached her, the cold wind blew against his face, cracking his bloody lips.  
  
He put his hand against her cheek it was faintly warm. Then he noticed her chest rising and lowering.  
  
"Good" he thought she's alive. As he was picking her up in his arms Kagome said, "Inu.... yasha"  
  
"My, My Inuyasha. You never seem to stop to surprise me." Naraku said. "You Bastard! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha said  
  
"I'm most sorry Inuyasha, but I have other matters to attend to." Naraku  
  
said. With that he was gone in a burst of black smoke.  
  
"Come back here and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled at the sky.  
  
As Inuyasha was heading towards the village, he went lower near the  
  
trees to the ground so she wouldn't get so cold. He thought in his mind, " I  
  
will find you Niroku and when I do you'll regret ever taking Kagome, away  
  
from me."  
(About three months later)  
  
"Inyuasha! I'm going back to my time to get some medicines, ok?"  
  
Kagome said  
  
"Ok, hold on I'm coming with you. O Kagome when are we going to tell  
  
your Mom about, well you know." Inyuasha said  
  
"O and what does that mean Inuyasha? The lecherous monk said as  
  
He glanced over at Sango, who was trying not to giggle.  
  
"Would you stop it!" Inuyasha said loudly.  
  
"He never does change now does he Sango?"  
  
' NO not at all." Said Sango who was giggling at Miroku and Inuyasha's  
  
little argument.  
  
"O ok. ""Wow" Kagome thought. "He's sure in a good mood"  
  
"Do you think your Mom will like me being your mate?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I don't think she'll mind, in fact I think she'll be delighted." Kagome said.  
  
"Hmm..." Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
(Modern Era, Kagome's House)  
  
"O Hello Kagome and you seemed to bring Inuyasha this time. So when  
  
am I going to have grandchildren?" Kagome's mom said.  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Kagome said. Inuyasha got all embarrassed and not saying  
  
anything. But covering his ears from the yelling.  
  
"O sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Mom I haven't even said anything about the marriage yet." Kagome said.  
  
Seta came walking down the stairs from hearing all the commotion.  
  
"O hi Inuyasha!!" Seta said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey squirt." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, lets go upstairs." Kagome said with a grin  
  
"Uh, ok" Inuyasha said with a confused look on his face  
  
Meanwhile Kagome's mom kept Seta downstairs while she was giggling to  
  
herself. "What is it Mom? Why are they going upstairs?" Seta said.  
  
"O, I'll tell you when your older." Kagome's mom said.  
  
(Upstairs in Kagome's room)  
  
"So why are we up here again? Inuyasha said to Kagome.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to be alone for awhile with you, is that to hard to ask?"  
  
Kagome said impatiently.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the bed watching Kagome comb her hair. Then Kagome  
  
said. "Inuyasha, I'll be right back, ok? I'm going to get into something more  
  
comfortable."  
  
"Ok, Kagome" Inuyasha said as he was looking at a magazine.  
  
"Kagome's scent had changed all of the sudden." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Then Kagome came in the door. She slowly sat herself on top of Inuyasha,  
  
resting her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"Finally, this calms my instincts down a little." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha, what will our kids look like and how many would I have?" Kagome  
  
said sleepily.  
  
"I don't know what they look like and maybe as little as 3 or as big as 12. My  
  
mom had 10, I think, I really can't remember." Inuyasha said as he was drifting  
  
into a sleep.  
  
"Twelve! Wow don't you think that's a lot? But being that you're a dog demon, I  
  
guess that's why." Kagome said surprisingly.  
  
"Why would you want to know anyway? Are we going to have kids?" Inuyasha  
  
asked cautiously.  
  
"Maybe...Inuyasha." Kagome said that as they both fell asleep.  
  
This is my very first Anime fic. So please READ and REVIEW! 


	2. Lets go get them?

Okay, I would like to apologize for not finishing this sooner then I would have liked. I need some names to put in so if u got any ideas that would be great!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! I made breakfast for you." Kagome's mom said.

"Hold on mom, we're coming." Kagome replied.

"What's that smell? I don't know what it is but it smells good." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"I think it's ramen for you. I told mom you liked ramen a lot."

'Uh thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"No problem"

Inuyasha and Kagome came down stairs and sat down at the table with Souta, Grandpa, and Kagome's mom.

"So when am I going to have grand children?" Kagome's mom said cheerfully.

"MOM!" Kagome said.

"Uh well Kagome and I haven't talked about it yet." Inuyasha said while blushing (I

know Inuyasha doesn't blush a lot though)

"I hope they have ears like Inuyasha's. I just love those ears." Kagome's mom said.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go take a shower then do you want to go look around town?"

"Uh sure"

"O Inuyasha I got some cloths for you so you don't stand out as much." Kagome's mom

said.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said.

A little later that day......

"Wow Inuyasha, look at the Tokyo Tower isn't amazing.

"These buildings in your era are sure big" Inuyasha said picking up scents.

"I wonder how Sango and Miroku are doing with their new marriage.

"We should have them come up" Kagome said.

"Yeah I guess" Inuyasha said.

"We'll go later tonight." Kagome said.

"Okay fine with me." Inuyasha said as they headed back home.

(Back at Home)

"Kagome, Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome's mom said.

"Yeah Mom, it's us." Kagome said.

"Good then because I made you guys a cake, but look what's on it."

"Wow mom, it's Inuyasha at a wedding." Kagome said with a sarcastic tone.

"So do you like it Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom said.

"It's uhh.....nice" Inuyasha said.

"Okay Inuyasha lets go before my mom talks about something else"

"Okay Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha went up stairs to lie down after walking around all

day.

"So Inuyasha did you really like the cake" Kagome said.

"Well I didn't want to be rude but I didn't know what it was. So I just said I liked it." Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inuyasha"

"Yeah Kagome"

"I wonder how Miroku and Sango are doing." Kagome said

"I bet that lecherous monk already groped her to death." Inuyasha said.

"No, I think it's different between them now. I don't think he'll ever look at girl ever again." Kagome said.

"Well let's go tomorrow morning and visit them." Kagome told Inuyasha.

As the sunset came down the happy couple fell into a deep, deep sleep.

So is this better I thought this would make a better transition then the last and it's a little longer. Please read and review!!!


End file.
